nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempest (novel)
Tempest is the third novel and the second paperback in the Legacy of the Force series. It is written by Troy Denning and was released November 28, 2006. It is set one week after the events of Bloodlines. The audio version was narrated by Marc Thompson. Editions *ISBN 0345477529, November 28, 2006, Del Rey, 405-page paperback *ISBN 9788324130108; Amber, 320-page Polish paperback (Dziedzictwo Mocy III: Nawałnica) Publisher's summary Forty years after the Battle of Yavin a dangerous new era in the Star Wars epic begins–the revelations are shocking, the stakes desperate, and the enemy everywhere. As civil war threatens the unity of the Galactic Alliance, Han and Leia Solo have enraged their families and the Jedi by joining the Corellian insurgents. But the Solos draw the line when they discover the Corellian's plot to make the Hapan Consortium an ally - which rests upon Hapan nobles murdering their pro-Alliance queen and her daughter. Yet the Solos' selfless determination to save the queen cannot dispel the inescapable consequences of their actions that will pit mother against son and brother against sister in the battles ahead. For as Jacen Solo's dark powers grow stronger under Dark Lady Lumiya, and his influence over Ben Skywalker becomes more insidious, Luke's concern for his nephew forces him into a life-and-death struggle against his fiercest foe, and Han and Leia Solo find themselves at the mercy of their deadliest enemy. . . their son. ''Insider 90'' interview In an interview in Star Wars Insider 90, Denning revealed the following: *It is to be told from the perspectives of Han and Leia. *"They...serve as each other's beacon through the moral confusion of the DN series. In LoTF...that's still how I write the Solos. The perfect married couple." *The two will "find themselves serving in the Corellian armed forces, pursued as assassins, caught in the middle of a terrifying space battle, and hunted as criminals by their own son - who's in charge of the GA's secret police." *Luke will battle Lumiya. *Jacen will be "raised to the stature of a mythic figure." *Jacen views Allana as "the one thing he will never sacrifice...his tragic flaw, the weakness that blinds him to reality of what he is doing and what he is becoming." *It will include "revelations about the Jedi and the Sith and...a startling reappearance or two. Reports of the death of one foe of the Jedi turn out to have been greatly exaggerated, and Han and Leia find themselves briefly in league with a sinister figure from long ago in the saga." LFL timeline of book # Day 56: Tempest begins. # Day 59: Alema Rar ambushes Tresina Lobi and, joined by Lumiya, kills Lobi. Han and Leia interrupt the assassination attempt on Tenel Ka and escape, taking Nashtah with them. # Day 62: Jacen puts out a search and detain warrant on his parents. # Day 69: Luke battles Lumiya; Mara battles Alema; space battle over Hapes; Meewalh and Cakhmaim are blown out of the Falcon when Jacen orders that it be fired upon. # Day 71: Exile begins. Appearances Characters Dramatis personae *Allana; Chume'da, heir to the Hapan Throne (human female) *Alema Rar; Jedi Knight (Twi'lek female) *Ben Skywalker; junior GAG member (human male) *C-3PO; protocol droid *Dur Gejjen; Five Worlds Prime Minister and Corellian Head of State (human male) *Han Solo; captain, Millennium Falcon (human male) *Jacen Solo; Jedi Knight (human male) *Jagged Fel; bounty hunter (human male) *Jaina Solo; Jedi Knight (human female) *Lady Galney; chamberlain (human female) *Lalu Morwan; former flight surgeon (human female) *Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Knight (human female) *Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (human male) *Lumiya; Dark Lady of the Sith (human female) *Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (human female) *Nashtah; assassin (female; human/unknown) *Nek Bwua'tu; Galactic Alliance Admiral (male Bothan) *R2-D2; astromech droid *Tenel Ka; Hapan Queen Mother (human female) *Zekk; Jedi Knight (human male) Other characters *Ackbar *AlGray *Syal Antilles *Wedge Antilles *Aunuanna *Berda *Beyele *Brak *Cakhmaim *Lando Calrissian *Chaf'orm'bintrano *Chewbacca *Ta'a Chume *Darb *DD-11A *Kyp Durron *Moreem Espara *Boba Fett *Ducha Galney *Heol Girdun *Gorog *Aleson Gray *Beta Ioli *Isolder *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Jori Lekauf *Gavele Lemora *Tresina Lobi *Crix Madine *Meewalh *Cha Niathal *Cal Omas *Orlopp *Gilad Pellaeon *Lomi Plo *Lowbacca *Meala *Gwad Raatu *Reh'mwa *Roh *Thrackan Sal-Solo *SD-XX *Saba Sebatyne *Aayla Secura *Tesar Sebatyne *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Lon Shevu *Sneaker *Sneaky *Anakin Solo *Gim Sorzo *Swollen Cheek *Tanogo *"Three Tentacle" *Raynar Thul *Chal Tozr *Twizzl *Tahiri Veila *Vergere *Rorf Willems *World Brain *Entora Zar Creatures *Drum worm *Leechwing *Moog *Skrat Events *Second Galactic Civil War **Battle of Hapes **Blockade of Corellia **Duel in Fellowship Plaza **Duel on Roqoo Depot *Swarm War **Battle of Tenupe *Yuuzhan Vong War **First Battle of Duro Locations *Corellia *Coruscant **Fellowship Plaza **GAG HQ **Jedi Temple Sparring Arena **New Jedi Temple **Zorp House *Hapes Cluster **Hapes ***Fountain Palace ****Consorts' Sitting Room ****Hall of the Wind Crystals ****Royal Hangar **Knot Holes **Megos **Relephon **Relephon Moons **Roqoo **Telkur Station **Terephon **Transitory Mists *Kala'uun Joy Cave *Kiris Asteroid Cluster *Qoribu Organizations and titles *Fallanassi *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances **Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Third Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Fifth Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Sixth Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Seventh Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Eighth Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Ninth Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Fleet Intelligence ***Rogue Squadron **Galactic Alliance Guard *Gorog **Joiner *Hapan Royal Navy *Hapan Security *Jensaarai *New Jedi Order *New Sith Order *True Victory Party Sentient species *Barabel *Bith *Bothan *Chadra-Fan *Chev *Chiss *Dhuryam *Duros *Faleen *Gamorrean *Ho'Din *Human *Jenet *Mon Calamari *Nerf *Nikto *Noghri *Quarren *Rodian *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Yuuzhan Vong Vehicles and vessels *''Admiral Ackbar'' *''Anakin Solo'' **''Anakin Solo's Briefing Cabin *Centerpoint Station *Hapan Battle Dragon **Dragon Queen'' *''Jade Shadow'' *''Kendall'' *Landspeeder *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Miy'til starfighter'' *''Rover'' *Speeder bike *StealthX *''Thrackan Sal-Solo'' Weapons and technology *E-11 blaster rifle *Flash detector *Lightsaber *Lightwhip *Shoto Miscellanea *Gossipvid *Homogoni *Kaiburr crystal *Nerfscourge *Numb-spray *Ogee *Rekka *Renatyl *Resicrete *Search and Detain Warrant *Syntex *Tassels Food and beverages *Brogy stew *Fogblaster *Gorba melt *Nerf steak Behind the scenes *There is a small continuity error between Tempest and The Courtship of Princess Leia. According to C-3PO, Luke has found records about Aurra Sing on Chu'unthor, but the ship was lost long before the bounty hunter was born. Cover gallery This is a gallery of the different cover variations of Tempest (novel). File:TKTempest.jpg|Cover art of Tenel Ka Djo File:Tempest Pl.jpg|Polish paperback - Nawałnica External links * *Tempest at RandomHouse.com Category:Legacy of the Force novels de:Tempest es:Tempest pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy III: Nawałnica